


Say That Again

by pugglemuggle



Series: Stormpilot Valentine's Collection - 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Dumb boys being dumb, Established Relationship, Finn has a bit of a Thing for Poe's Commander Voice, General Organa knows everything, Kissing, M/M, Voice Kink, closet makeouts, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/pugglemuggle
Summary: Poe trailed his lips down Finn’s jaw. “Do you like it when I’m telling people what to do?”“...Uh....”“Youdo!”“...Shit,” said Finn.—(Or, Finn has a bit of athingfor Poe's "Commander Voice", and making out ensues.)





	Say That Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for Day 2 of the Stormpilot edition of my annual "14 Days of Valentines" challenge. The prompt of the day was "Kissing". This original fic can be found [here](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/138597850483/day-2-kissing).
> 
> ...are y'all as excited for episode 8 as i am??

If Finn hadn’t known better, he might have thought that Poe was doing this intentionally.

It happened during large meetings like these. As Black Leader and the best pilot in the Resistance, Poe was almost always required to be at all the important meetings. Finn, being a former Stormtrooper and thus a potential gold mine of First Order secrets, almost always joined him. He never talked as much as Poe did, though, which was probably a good thing. Finn found it spectacularly difficult to focus during these meetings because each and every time, without fail, he found himself distracted by how ridiculously hot Poe Dameron looked talking in front of an assembly.

It was probably a little twisted that Finn found this “Commander” version of Poe to be so attractive, especially considering how authoritarian his upbringing had been within the Stormtrooper cadet legions of the First Order. This was going to require a lot of embarrassing introspection down the road, but for now.... He just couldn’t help it. There were  _things_ that his boyfriend would do when he was playing this role—things that drove Finn insane. Things like staring straight at you when he talked, or leaning forward and bracing himself on the table with both arms, or biting his lip when he was considering something that had been said.

And his  _voice_. His voice took on a completely different tone when he was speaking to a large group of people. He sounded so  _confident_ , so full of authority. Finn was only ever able to catch about half of what he said when he talked like that, which was possibly very bad, considering that Poe’s “Commander Voice” was intended to have the exact opposite effect.

The last time Finn had managed to pay attention, Poe had been talking about X-Wing Squadron formations, and now he was talking about the culture on the planets of enemy bases, and he had no idea how he’d gotten there. Poe was pointing at the projection in front of him, indicating some small city on the model of the planet before them.

“If we camp here, the locals should offer us food and shelter without turning us over to the First Order,” Poe said, running that hand through his hair in a gesture he probably didn’t even realize he was doing, but which made Finn forget everything that had been said in the last few minutes. “We’ll need to make sure to contact the leader of their local resistance group as well to see if they can offer us any suggestions when we storm the base.”

One of the other commanders started talking, and Finn found himself mesmerized by the way Poe was tapping his long, slender fingers against the table. He shifted in his seat.

“I won’t do that,” Poe was saying. “I don’t want to take advantage of their hospitality.” His hand stopped moving on the table and went up to hover in a pensive fist just over his bottom lip.

“But if we only—”

“No. It’s out of the question,” Poe said with finality. Finn felt a shiver run down his spine, and  _wow_ , he was _so screwed_.

“Perhaps we should take a brief recess,” General Organa said. Finn sent her a very big silent thank you in his mind, because he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to sit here without imploding.

“Good idea. Five minutes?” Poe suggested.

Finn could have sworn that the General looked right at him before saying, “Make it ten.”

“Alright. Meet back here in ten minutes,” Poe said. He turned to Finn and smiled.

“How am I doing?” he asked, smiling wide and innocent like he wasn’t making Finn go absolutely crazy. “How does the mission plan sound?”

“Uh,” Finn said. “Can we—Can we, um, talk?”

“Sure,” Poe said, brow furrowing, but he made no move to leave the conference chamber.

“Um,” Finn stumbled, “talk... out in the hall?”

“Oh. Alright.”

They walked out into an empty hall outside the room, and it was all Finn could do to stop himself from kissing him right then and there. Luckily, there was a supply closet.

“Hey, Finn, this is a closet, where are we—”

As soon as the closet closed behind them, Finn pushed Poe back against the door and kissed him. At first Poe seemed too stunned to react, but he got with the program pretty quickly, sliding his hands into place around Finn’s hips and pushing his tongue into Finn’s mouth.  _Stars above_ , Poe was a good kisser—even without experience Finn could tell that. He couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan when Poe started nibbling at his lower lip.

“Hey, Finn?” Poe asked against his lips.

“Yeah?”

“What’s this about?”

Finn was too embarrassed to answer right away, so Poe shoved an arm out to hit the small light switch in the supply closet. Poe’s pupils were blown, and his lips were red from kissing, but it didn’t look like he was going to give up on this question anytime soon.

“Uh,” Finn said, “it’s just... when you’re talking, in those meetings....”

A grin began to spread across Poe’s face. “You like me when I’m talking in meetings?”

“Yeah,” Finn murmured. “Yeah, I really do.”

Poe trailed his lips down Finn’s jaw. “Do you like it when I’m telling people what to do?”

“Uh.”

“You  _do_.”

“ _Shit_ ,” said Finn.

“Don’t swear,” Poe said firmly into Finn’s neck, his tone shifting to mimic his voice from the meeting room. “It’s unprofessional.”

Finn shivered and pressed himself harder into Poe.

The air in the small closet grew warm and stuffy. Poe moved his lips further along Finn’s jaw to begin sucking a dark mark into the crook of Finn’s neck, and it was going to show, he wasn’t going to be able to cover this up, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care because Poe’s hands were sliding even lower over his hips and he could feel his pulse beating against Poe’s lips and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t outlandishly turned on right now. Poe was pressing him into the door, a reverse of their previous position. In the back of his mind, Finn was vaguely aware that what they were doing was ridiculous, and that they had a meeting to go back to, and that he was probably making too much noise, but he really, really, _really_ didn’t want to stop.

“Poe,” Finn panted. “Poe, should we—”

There was a hard knock on the closet door, and Finn nearly jumped out of his skin.

“We’re back in the meeting room in three minutes,” said a voice that definitely belonged to General Organa. “Make yourselves presentable and get back in there.”

They heard her footsteps walking away from them, followed by the sound of the meeting door opening and closing. Poe pulled back, running a hand over his mouth and trying to straighten his shirt. His face was burning red, and Finn wanted to kiss him all over again.

“Um,” Poe said. “We can finish this later?”

“Yeah,” said Finn. “Yeah. We should.”

They listened for another moment more before opening the closet door and walking back into the hallway as casually as they could manage while trying to pretend that they hadn’t just being making out for several minutes in a supply closet. It was probably wasted effort, Finn thought, looking at Poe’s newly tousled hair and rubbing a hand over the bruise that was quickly forming on his neck. General Organa looked up from her papers when they reentered the meeting room, and Finn did his best to avoid her knowing gaze while he went back to his seat. Luckily, the rest of the committee members didn’t seem to notice them walking in together.

“So,” Poe said after a moment, clearing his throat with his cheeks still tinged pink. “Should we reconvene?”

“Yes,” said the General, and Finn was  _sure_ that he saw her shoot him a wink. “Let’s.”


End file.
